


Hidden (In Plain Sight)

by WhoKnowsNow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Feels, Protection, Secrets, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnowsNow/pseuds/WhoKnowsNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and John Stilinski move to Beacon Hills before Stiles' first year of high school. Stiles befriends Scott and all seems right with the world, until Scott gets bitten and werewolves are now a top concern. This is when the chaos begins and Stiles realizes that the monsters in real life are only sometimes as bad as the ones he’s running from. </p><p> <br/>Or the one where Stiles and the Sheriff are in the witness protection program and, for obvious reasons, no one knows, and their past comes back to bite them when they least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I missed you guys. This has been the craziest summer ever and I haven't had time to write nearly as much as I would like to. I had this idea the other day though, and things have been slowing down so I thought I'd get to it! So, as usual, let me know what you think! I loves me the comments, questions, concerns, etc. 
> 
> I still don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters, but when I get superpowers I'll get right on that. One step at a time. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com. Message me anytime! (I'm totally down for prompts too)
> 
> Love you!  
> WhoKnowsNow

It is just before his freshman year of high school that Stiles and John Stilinski move to the slow-paced town of Beacon Hills, California; at least they move there believing it’s slow paced. They are proven correct when, in their first year there, the only exciting thing is Stiles befriending Scott McCall. It’s shortly after that when things start to get hinkey.

John Stilinski had been hired as the local sheriff for Beacon Hills, which is why they moved in the first place, well, one of the reasons. Due to this in part and Stiles’ complete disregard for privacy, he and Scott end up in the woods in the middle of the night before their sophomore year searching for a dead body, half of a dead body. This is when the chaos begins, when Scott gets bitten, and Stiles realizes that the monsters in real life are only sometimes as bad as the ones he’s running from.

Scott gets The Bite and becomes a werewolf and Stiles’ life changes yet again. There’s been enough of that in his 15 year life. (So what if he’s a little old for his grade. He has his reasons.) But that means that he’s basically a pro at adjusting. Stiles dives straight into research-mode to help the one and only friend he has. He wonders if Scott would forgive him for keeping secrets when he’s trusted Stiles with the most drastic one of his life.

Along with the super-healing, hearing, speed, strength, and smell, Scott also gains some new friends: Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, and Derek. Okay, so the last three are sort of stretching it, but the point is that Scott has new friends and Stiles refuses to lose Scott so now they’re kind of his friends too. Kind of. It’s even more of a stretch. Oh, and don’t even get Scott started about Allison, the new girl in town, because he won’t shut up. Seriously. It’s like the moon rises and sets with her and that’s a lot for any person to feel, let alone a wolf-person that is directly influenced by the moon.

The group gets to know each other better over the next few years, has sleepovers, fights some diabolically-evil creature of the night, you know, the usual. And by senior year Stiles feels pretty confident about his life in Beacon Hills. He has friends, he has a place, he has a life. So of course that’s when everything falls apart.


	2. The First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth life of "Stiles Stilinski"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think: thoughts, emotions, predictions, whatever! I hope you enjoy

The Pack doesn’t know much about Stiles’ life before California. In their minds he only moved because his dad got a new job and he’d like them to continue thinking that for forever.

In reality, Stiles and the Sheriff have lived in Texas, Minnesota, and Colorado among other states. Those were the big ones excluding their actual state of origin, New York. The thing is though, even if the Pack or anyone else were to look into Stiles’ past, they wouldn’t find anything. Not just because they think his name is some super-complicated Polish name that only exists on official records, which is not entirely false, but because even that isn’t Stiles’ real name. He hasn’t gone by his real name since he and his father left New York when he was 9; when his life changed for the first time, when his mom died.

Died is really a loose term for it, but it’s easier to grasp than the truth- Claudia was murdered in cold blood by a ruthless serial killer who is still on the loose. So, yeah, _died_ is easier to think about.

“John and Stiles Stilinski” came to be, so to speak, thanks to the Witness Protection Program and U.S. Marshal Service. In the past six years they have gone by many names, but this is Stiles’ favorite. His mom used to call him Stiles when he was younger and when the Marshal informed them that Beacon Hills looked like a more long-term situation, he knew it was time to settle down with the only name that felt appropriate. Having friends call him Stiles makes him feel a little more normal, even if more than half of those friends are supposedly mythical creatures.

* * *

It is on an average Tuesday afternoon that Stiles sees a letter and package addressed to him sitting by the front door. All of his friends text or email him if anything is important and he has no other contact except through the Marshals, so this is a bit concerning. Nonetheless, Stiles stands on the front stoop, opens the envelope, and is immediately horrified. There are postcards in from every state he and his dad have lived in the past six years. Written on the California card is something that can only be described as menacing: “I’ve got to hand it to you, you’ve really grown up nicely, but don’t think you’ve escaped me. Don’t think you ever have.”

Stiles wants to vomit, but he has to see what’s inside the package. Most of him really doesn’t want to, but if he doesn’t his thirst for information would make him regret it. So, he slowly opens the box.

“HOLY FUCK!” He drops the box on the ground and dry heaves for a second before getting his bearings. It’s a hand. In the box. A severed hand presumably from the killer’s latest victim. “I’ve got to hand it to you” rings somewhere in Stiles’ head among the absolute profanity that he’s trying to contain. He calls the one U.S. Marshal he knows is near by, the one person in Beacon Hills that knows about his family. He calls Braeden.


	3. Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeden tears into the driveway on her motorcycle, gun in hand. It’s pretty badass.  
> “What is it, what’s wrong?” She more or less demands, looking at Stiles’ paling face. He simply points to the box and envelope and she rushes towards it.  
> "He Knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the third installment. I figured I might as well post the completed chapters to see what you think (they're also short so this felt more satisfying). Let me know how you're feeling about this direction and, lovelies, this is only the beginning.

Braeden first came to town two years ago to set up connections in case anything were ever to happen to the Stilinski’s. She inserted herself somewhat indirectly into Stiles’ life and Pack and that is when he learned that she is more of an enigma than anyone else he knows, which is saying something. Okay, maybe Derek comes close, but he’s really grown the past few years. They’ve grown together and are more friends now than solely allies.

Stiles and Braeden set up a system where if anything were ever wrong he would text her one word, _Claudia_. On that not-so-average Tuesday afternoon he types his mother’s name so ferociously that if he had Scott’s strength, the phone would surely be ruined.

It’s less than two minutes later that Braeden tears into the driveway on her motorcycle, gun in hand. It’s pretty badass.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” She more or less demands, looking at Stiles’ paling face. He simply points to the box and envelope and she rushes towards it.

“He knows.” Is all he can manage, allowing her to piece it together on her own.

“That’s it, we’re getting you two out of here _Now_.” She’s wearing her serious face, which is more grim than her usual stern face, so he knows she means business.

“I can’t just go. I have a life and friends and a pack to take care of. I can’t get up and leave without a word, they’d look for me.” Stiles persists, now able to speak, if only to defend his position.

“Well you can’t stay here. He knows where you live. You’re not safe.”

“Braeden, look at those postcards. He’s known the whole time. If he wanted me dead by now, I would be dead. There’s no use in picking up and going again when he’s been watching all this time. Who's to say that that would do any good?” He can’t leave. He can’t. He has Scott to think about and Liam, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Derek. There’s no way.

“I see where you’re coming from but this is my _job_ , Stiles. It’s my job to keep you hidden and if you’re not I’m not doing my job right. We have to go.”

“ _You_ have to go! You and dad can leave but I am not going anywhere.” He’s not sure she’s even listening anymore because she’s on her phone, undoubtedly making arrangements.

“You have to come with us Stiles, you don’t have a choice.” She says, finally looking up at him.

“Actually, I do. I’m 18. I can make my own decisions and I choose to stay here.”

“You’re birthday isn’t until November,” she says offhand. He smirks at that. “No, November is _Stiles Stilinski’_ s birthday. My real, legal birthday was this past January. I’ve been 18 for months.” Braeden lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Okay, Stiles. Fine. But I am talking to you father and maybe he will knock some sense into you.”

“My best friends are werewolves, they’ll protect me.”

“From things they know about, yes. But they can’t know about this.”

“Seriously? Still? I know they’re deepest darkest secrets but they can’t know about this?”

“ _This_ is not your secret to share. It impacts more people than you know and if you haven’t realized, the box and letter have no stamps, no return addresses. That means the killer is here, Stiles. You need to keep your head down. Now get inside and lock up. I’m going to the station to talk to the Sheriff.”

With that, she glides back onto her bike and speeds away. Stiles locks up the house and further composes himself. It’ll be fine. What could possibly go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think?  
> (I'm not entirely sure if the "18" rule applies here, so I hope you suspended your disbelief for a moment there if needed.)


	4. A Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is lying worth the effort? Can Stiles keep up the charade that is his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy there! I'm writing as quickly as I can and I hope you're enjoying. Let me know what you're thinking at this point. I have a pretty solid idea of where this is going but suggestions are welcome. Thanks guys
> 
> xoxo WhoKnowsNow

The Sheriff stays because he too has a job and a life, plus he refuses to leave without his son and Stiles isn’t budging. Braeden begrudgingly sets up some new alarm systems and protocols so that she can feel at least a little bit useful since no one around here will let her do her job.

Stiles has been concerned about the ‘hand incident’ as he’s come to call it, but his mind has been elsewhere lately, specifically about hiding the supernatural from his dad. What if he does end up getting killed and his dad never understands why? What if he finds out and never forgives him? What if his dad gets killed and- okay, too far, but basically there are concerns.

He’s been spending a lot more time at the Pack-House since the incident. Even if his friends can’t know he still feels safer around them. That is, until one particular day when he’s deep in thought about his fucked-up life and Derek walks by.

“Why do you smell like fear and guilt? What did you do?” Stupid freaking wolf senses.

“I did nothing.” It’s totally true. Stiles hadn’t done anything, it had been done unto him.

Derek rolls his eyes. “What’s going on, Stiles?”

Here’s the thing, Stiles is really good at lying. Like, professionally good. 98% of the time the pack catches him in a lie it’s intentional- no one can be honest all of the time and they would read his lies as the truth and everything would be off. So, he hides himself behind sarcasm and well-placed upticks of the heart. For the multitude of reasons he has stacking up though, Stiles really doesn’t feel like lying to Derek today.

“I just feel like, okay this might sound crazy, but do you ever feel like people don’t really know you? Like, they see you but they don’t see what’s beneath the obvious?” He looks up through his eyelashes into Derek’s now hardened eyes and immediately regrets saying anything because he's is looking at Stiles like he _knows_.

So, before he has a chance to respond, Stiles cuts back in. “Ignore me. I’m sleep deprived and don’t even know what I’m saying anymore.” Derek wouldn’t sense a lie there and Stiles will get out of it, even though he’s not entirely sure he wants to. He mumbles “Also, my life is in a downward spiral and I don’t know what the fuck to do about it,” but lays on the couch and closes his eyes right after to make Derek too uncomfortable to question him.

The rest of the pack trickles into the old Hale-house shortly after and they never get a chance to discuss it.

John calls Stiles after dinner to check in like he does most days. Ever since the murder he’s been extremely protective. Stiles gets it, really, but lying to him is tough. Not because he’s incapable, he just hates it. His dad has done so much for them the past few years and Stiles feels like he’s repaying him in lies.

 

* * *

 

Apparently lies are a currency around here because lately everyone is whispering and tiptoeing around him as if he’s a ticking time bomb ready to burst at any moment.

Sure, he’s been a little on edge lately, but can you blame him? His friends sure can but that's not their fault either because they don’t have the full story. Basically no one has the full story except Stiles and Braeden since the Sheriff is still in the dark about werewolves and kanimas and kitsunes.

Something is going to snap and Stiles really doesn’t want it to be him, but there’s a dark twinge lurching around in his stomach, indicating something dismal to come. He can’t help but wonder from which front this evil arise: human or supernatural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com and tell me about yourself or give prompts, really anything is fine. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	5. Sacrifices Must Be Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is happening in Beacon Hills. Is Stiles' past coming for him again or is there a supernatural creature tearing up the town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm usually way more prompt, but life and school and internship work has had me tied up for a bit. I swear I am working on it as much as I can now. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of chapter 5, I'm always up for feedback. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at secondhand-and-broken.tumblr.com for prompts, casual greetings, questions, concerns, anything!
> 
> Love always xoxo WhoKnowsNow

Every fiber of Stiles’ being slumps with exhaustion as he ungracefully collapses onto his bed. The untold truths are weighing him down more than ever because he knows something is coming. There’s something out there gunning for him and possibly his dad and no one can know. It’s more awful than anything supernatural he has faced so far because at least then he had the support of the pack. The only two people that understand the situation would tell him to leave if he complains, so he keeps to himself which is proving more difficult than he had expected.

The thing Stiles hates the most is the unexpected. He likes to being able to anticipate what’s coming his way because, historically, being caught unawares leads to mauling and the occasional death. That’s why, when another box arrives at his door a month after he received the hand, he chooses to call Braeden before opening it.

It turns out to be the best possible decision to make in that situation because when they slowly lift the lid on the box there’s a severed ear. Because why not. The note reads _“I need you to listen Stiles, soon you might not be able to. It’s coming, it’s coming, it’s coming.”_ Fan-fucking-tastic.

He doesn’t get much time to reflect upon it because Scott calls him no less than two minutes later about some missing person. _Maybe the distraction will be good_ , he thinks after the initial wave of panic passes.

It surely does turn out to be a distraction. There’s not just one missing person, there are three. Two turn up dead that same week and even more go missing. His dad is investigating it and that is making Stiles on edge. For whatever reason he is having a hard time ignoring the possibility that this is what was “coming” times three. It certainly seems horrible enough, and having his dad as close as he is to the case is worrisome, especially when the Sheriff comes home with new files for three new missing person cases. Normal serious crime is rare in Beacon Hills, which makes everything a bit more sinister and uncertain. What if this is supernatural?

Even though some of the facts are unknown to the pack, they know enough to be ease his mind, Stiles calls Lydia because logic is the only thing that can soothe him now. Plus, she has been the one to find almost every one of the bodies.

“Okay, so what is the significance of these kidnappings-turned-murders?” He questions, hoping that they can finally get somewhere.

“Well, what do we know so far? There have been nine kidnappings and/or murders in the past two weeks, each one occurring within a shorter period of time from the last.”

“Which likely means that the killer is getting more comfortable with themselves, with committing the crimes.”

“Right, and the methodology is consistent and detailed. No one has witnessed any of the abductions and the bodies are all placed in different areas around Beacon Hills.”

“The consistency leads us to believe that there is only one responsible party and the frequency and methodology would mean-"

“a serial killer.” Lydia concludes.

“Yeah… a serial killer.” He mumbles about how freaking great, another serial killer, or maybe the same one. Who knows. Wonderful. Lydia hardly notices his comments or sarcasm because she’s already onto the next deduction.

“But the locations where the killer is leaving the bodies, it feels like it’s significant. Like, when I found them there was some reason they were each in a certain place.”

“So, are we leaning towards regular serial killer with a very specific idea in mind or are we thinking this is something more?”

“Stiles, I think this is supernatural, I think there’s a pattern and we’ve just been looking at the picture too close up. We need to think more broad scale.”

“Alright, let’s think like real investigators. Why these people? What did they have in common to make them the targets?”

“I think we should look at them in groups. It seems like whoever is doing this is taking them in threes.”

They spend another hour working out things about all of the victims when finally it all makes sense.

“They’re sacrifices!” Stiles exclaims slightly too loud.

“What kind of sacrifices? Will there be more?”

“Think about it, the first three were all virgins. I mean, I know Heather was and the other two wouldn’t be a surprise. The next were all brave and strong- like warriors. After that were people who help people or animals- healers. This most recent group of three are all above average intelligence, except Harris. Okay, he was but he was also a total dick.”

“I see it now. But why these groups then? Why virgins, warriors, healers, and intellectuals? Is the killer done now or are there more?”

“There was this one night where I really couldn’t sleep, I don’t know why, but I decided to do some open-ended research about the supernatural and Beacon Hills. The Nemeton came up a lot. I talked to Deaton about it and he said that it’s some sacred space for Druids. They used to get their magic from it, but the one here got cut down years ago. I asked if there was any way to get the magic back and he said in his super vague way that sacrifices would have to be made. I wonder if he meant that literally.” There isn’t much time to wonder because Scott comes bursting through his door yelling about missing parents- specifically his mom, Allison’s dad, and the Sheriff.

* * *

There is no way Stiles will allow his only remaining family member become a sacrifice. If Deaton thinks that an ice bath will do the trick, then that’s what they are doing.

He isn’t sure who is going to be his anchor in this. Allison has Lydia, Scott seems to have Isaac, and Stiles- he has no one. At least he doesn’t think so until Derek Hale steps through those doors. Any other day he would have something witty or sarcastic to say, or at the very least would question why _Derek,_ but right now all he can manage is a pathetic “let’s do this.”

* * *

They do end up finding their parents, their guardians, and defeating Ms. Blake the crazy druid teacher woman. Derek doesn’t take it very well, but Stiles can’t be bothered right now because something feels off. It’s different this time than before. Now instead impending doom Stiles himself is the center of the problem. It’s as if his insides are weighed down and there’s a constant lightning storm in his head. He feels dark. He feels wrong. He feels… wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feeling wicked? I chose that word specifically because 1) I love the musical Wicked and 2) The Maze Runner series also uses their own version of the term as a pivotal concept in the story (and since Dylan O'Brien is in both that and Teen Wolf I figure, why not?).


End file.
